1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to systems and methods for antenna functionality and performance.
2. Background
Consumers are demanding smaller and smaller mobile wireless communication devices, such as, for example, cell phones. One component of the demand for smaller and smaller wireless communication devices is a preference for internal antennas. External antennas typically have better performance, partially because the antenna can typically be positioned away from the other electronic components of the wireless communication device and away from the user's body. But external antennas are often bulky, tend to catch on clothing and other personal items and are commonly considered cosmetically less pleasing by many consumers. Thus, there is a great demand for internal antennas, and yet the antenna performance should not be sacrificed compared to external antennas.